


Between us three and the bedpost

by Woldy



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Happy, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not infidelity if they both agree to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between us three and the bedpost

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday ficlet for the fabulous [](http://timeasmymeasure.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**timeasmymeasure**](http://timeasmymeasure.dreamwidth.org/). I hope you like it! This fic isn't betaed, so I apologise for any mistakes.

Lancelot wakes up gradually, easing into consciousness, and opens his eyes to find Gwen and Arthur still asleep. Gwen is lying on her side, nuzzled between himself and Arthur, her dark hair fanned out over the sheets.

For a moment he just watches the two of them, taking in the rhythmic rise and fall of Gwen's chest, and the softness in Arthur's expression. The only time Arthur looks wholly peaceful is when he's sleeping, and now his arm is draped across Gwen's waist. Arthur's crown rests on a table near the bed, and when Arthur takes it off he seems to briefly lay down those responsibilities too.

These soft, private hours in the bedroom are what ties him to Camelot. Here, it's just the three of them, the slide of warm skin on skin, bodies tangling together. Outside there are the rules and duties of court, endless gossip, sideways glances, and murmuring about infidelity.

 _"It's not infidelity if they both agree to it,"_ Lancelot wants to say. That wouldn't stop people talking, though: this relationship breaks with common morality as well as royal protocol. If evidence was needed that the powers of a King are limited, then the widespread disapproval of their sleeping arrangements is proof.

Very carefully, Lancelot eases himself out of the bed. Gwen doesn't stir, but Arthur's body shifts and his eyelids flutter open. Lancelot watches Arthur smile contentedly at his wife, and then Arthur looks up and meets his eyes. Arthur's smile fades a little, and he gestures imperiously from Lancelot to the bed.

"Training," Lancelot whispers, taking a step towards the wardrobe.

Arthur shakes his head.

"I need to justify your confidence in me."

"As your king, I order you back to stay here," says Arthur. Sometimes he's still more like the spoilt prince that Merlin complained endlessly about, than a monarch.

Lancelot smiles, and shakes his head.

There is a rustle as Arthur gets up, and he pads round the foot of the bed to Lancelot. The sight of Arthur naked takes Lancelot's breath away: firm muscle and soft skin, his golden hair gleaming in the morning light. It's still hard to believe he deserves this.

"Come back to bed," Arthur order, his voice low and rumbling.

Arthur reaches for Lancelot's wrist and catches it with the confident ease he displays when sparring.

"But training--"

"Can wait," Arthur says, and tugs at his arm.

When Lancelot resists, Arthur rolls his eyes and steps in closer.

"Do I need to bribe you?" Arthur asks, brushing a kiss over his mouth.

"You catch more flies with honey," Lancelot says breathlessly, and Arthur kisses him again.

It's deeper this time: possessive, as though Arthur is staking out his territory, claiming Lancelot before the rest of the world can steal him away.

"What are you doing up?" Gwen asks sleepily.

Lancelot turns his head towards her, and Arthur takes the opportunity to nip at his neck.

"We're not up," Arthur says, in defiance of the facts, and pushes Lancelot back towards the bed.

It's hard to concentrate when they're touching him like this, intimate and intent. Lancelot feels Gwen's hands slide up his back, and Arthur leans down to kiss her over Lancelot's shoulder.

"If I lose all my sword technique..." Lancelot protests, resolve slipping away as Gwen's fingers trail over his stomach.

"Then we'll be the first to let you know," Arthur says firmly, his palm splayed over Lancelot's heart.  



End file.
